1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a metal ribbed pipe, more particularly a connector for a metal ribbed pipe having a plurality of inserts being encompassed by a sleeve housed in a nut.
2. Prior Art
A sealable connector is required for a ribbed pipe through which high temperature or high pressure fluid flows in order to connect to a fluid receiving apparatus. A conventional connector for a metal ribbed pipe to satisfy this need is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
As shown in these Figures, the connector for a metal ribbed pipe comprises an adapter 100 connecting a fluid receiving apparatus which is not shown, a ribbed pipe 500 inserted into a second through hole 310 of a nut 300, and a pair of ferrules 810A, 810B, 830A, 830B housed in the nut 300 and mounted on the ribbed pipe 500 adjacent to a connecting end 510 of the ribbed pipe 500. The connector for the metal ribbed pipe further comprises a rubber seal 900 arranged between the connecting end 510 and a flat portion 110 formed at a circumference of a fluid flow channel 130 of the adapter 100 to prevent the fluid from leaking from a connecting portion between the adapter 100 and the nut 300.
The assembly of the conventional connector for a metal ribbed pipe configurated above will be made as follows: A pair of ferrules 810A, 810B, 830A, 830B are placed on the ribbed pipe 500. The nut 300 moves along the ribbed pipe 500 toward the adapter 100, and couples by being threaded with the adapter 100. The ferrules 810A, 810B, 830A, 830B press the connecting end 510 of the ribbed pipe 500 with the further rotation of the nut 300. The connecting end 510 pushes the rubber seal 900, thereby completing the assembly.
To assemble the nut 300 with the adapter 100, a worker holds the ferrules 810A, 810B, 830A, 830B mounted on the ribbed pipe 500 by one hand, and rotates the nut 300 by another hand. However, during the assembly process, the ferrules 810A, 810B, 830A, 830B drop off the ribbed pipe 500, which leads to inconvenience during assembly work.
Further, if high temperature fluid flows through the ribbed pipe 500, the efficient functioning of the rubber seal 900 declines over long term use.
Furthermore, if the fluid in the ribbed pipe 500 has a poisonous component, the use of the rubber seal 900 is nearly impossible.